Starting off on our own Journey
by Ms.Lulu
Summary: AmeliaxZelgadiss Could there be love? Or will it forever be friendship? Find out in this exciting fanfic! Might add more characters later on  Rating might be changed later on as well  Depending on Reviews! Or my imagination   ;D
1. Where it all Starts

**I do not own slayers!**

_After a long day, The slayers rest at an inn, after there recent adventure involving the Red Priest Rezo! Each having to have there rooms in pairs, at different parts of the inn, pairing LinaxGourry AmeliaxZelgadiss._

It can't be over, it just cant be! Amelia echoed inside her head. She had always thought the group would stick together even after the Red Priest Rezo had been defeated a second time.

"Well I guess we go our separate ways here" Lina announced. "Unless everyone's fine with sticking together a while longer?" Looking over to Lina, Amelia sits up, slamming her hands on the wooden table. "We should keep together, why should we part when there is so much more evil out there to defeat!" Pounding a fist in the air, while managing a pose with one foot on the table.

"I've been meaning to leave anyways after killing Rezo, I still have to find a cure to get my human body back." spoke Zelgadiss. "Miss. Lina why don't we help Mr. Zelgadiss find a cure? It would be the justice thing to do!" Amelia still managing her pose with fire in her eyes.

"Listen Amelia if Zel wants to keep to himself I couldn't care less, hey are you gonna eat Amelia or am I gonna just have tah snatch it off your plate!" Amelia blocked her food just in time, giving a 'humph' as she sat down. Gourry had been sitting next to Lina this whole time, but of course staying quiet shoving food in his mouth. "Mm hey Zel sure you'll be fine, ya know looking for the cure by yourself?" Zelgadiss gave a nod indicating a yes.

"I'll be leaving in the morning" making way to his room. "N-no wait Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia had gotten up slightly, a hand reaching in his direction with no avail. Noticing her attempts "Ya know Amelia you could ask Zel if you could tag along with him? He might even say yes." Finishing up her meal along with Gourry. "Ah that hit the spot, another order Gourry?" Lina had started signaling the waiter for another dish. "Sure as long as I get to eat !" "Not on your life!"

* * *

><p>Amelia had been thinking, maybe Zelgadis-san would allow her to travel with him, but there was still no guarantee, but I mean everyone enjoys some company better then none right?<p>

Reaching her room, her eyes wondered to the door over. Hm now would be the best time to ask, who knows if I'll wake up early enough to even say bye! The thought of never seeing Zelgadiss made her feel horrible, but of course who wouldn't if a close friend was leaving for who knows how long.

Walking a few courage's steps , came a few knocks at his door. Guess he isn't here? He couldn't have already gone right? As the seconds passed, there was finally a reply on the other end. "Who's there?" "Its Amelia, I wanted to ask you something, may I come in?" There was a slight pause. "Sure, just getting ready, come in."

Opening the door to his room, she noticed he had already nearly finished packing all of his equipment. Her heart started to beat harder then usual, it wasn't a surprise to her that he had already been nearly done, but the question she was going to ask seemed to be getting a lot harder to ask.

"So what did you want to ask me Amelia?" He looked eye to eye with her, making Amelia red on the face a little. Ah! Why am I having such a hard time with this, Mr. Zelgadiss wont be harsh on me if he does say no, just ask already! "I was just wondering if you um, needed any help packing?" Smooth Amelia, way to pass up a chance. "I'm almost done here, there really isn't much I could ask your help on.." " Sorry to disrupt your packing then! I'll see you later Mr. Zelgadiss." She made a quick turn, already half way out the door.

"Hold on Amelia." She paused, making so he could see only half her face, trying not to sound nervous "Yes Mr. Zelgadiss?" He hesitated, "Hm forget about it, I'll see you later." "Er..okay." She closed the door, leaning against it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't you ask? Amelia now giving herself soft physical punches to the head. He was right there, waiting for me and I still. Ugh!

Amelia had then slumped back to her room.

* * *

><p>Getting ready she changed into her night gown. Sitting at the edge of her bed. It still isn't to late, I could try once more.<p>

She then heard a knock at her door. Who could that be?

"Amelia it's me, may I come in?" Realizing who's voice it had belonged to her heart started to race. No It couldn't be? Taking a deep breath to keep calm she called, "Come in."

Walked in Zelgadiss, strange he didn't have his night garments on, he had been in his regular cloths, with cape and all. Amelia realizing now what she was wearing, covered her self a bit, using her sheets to cover every bit below her stomach, also keeping her legs together in a curl.

"Hello Zelgadiss-san what can I help you with?" She gave him a smile, noticing his slight blush on his cold blue cheeks. "Amelia I wanted to ask if you.." His head ended up tilting while his eyes gazed towards a different direction, avoiding her eyes. "If you would like to accompany me to the next town over." There was silence, then Zelgadiss gave a slight sigh. "If you don't want to go then I'll understand."

Amelia was shocked, what she had wanted to ask him earlier, he had asked her! She was dumbfounded never had it crossed her mind he would come to her room, asking for this favor.

"Why ?" Even though she so eagerly wanted to say yes, she had to know a reason for it first. They were friends what other reason could he give?

Zelgadiss stood there, now looking at her, then quickly looking away once more. "Well do you want to come or not?" He crossed his arms, still that light blush on his skin.

Amelia smiled, she didn't need a reason, she was just happy he had came to her and asked, especially since she had wanted to ask him the same question. "Of course Zelgadiss-san, I'll be glad to accompany you." He closed his eyes, letting out what seemed to be relief. "Alright I'll be seeing you then, in a few hours, don't forget to pack all of your necessities." She nodded. "Yes sir!" "Right I'll be next door if you need anything" and with that he left her room, leaving a cheerful Amelia laying on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Words~<strong>

_Alright I have to admit this is my first slayers fanfic ever. Please help me with making there characters seem more _ _in character! Also note that this is my first written work in so long, in free hand writing. I plan on continuing this story :}_


	2. How Embarrassing!

**I don't own Slayers!**

Returning back to his room, door closed, he laid against it, slowly making way to the floor, sitting there.

She actually said yes. Zelgadiss still couldn't believe it, he had been thinking about whether to ask Amelia to accompany him to the next town over but, he never actually thought she would say yes. Sure they were friends, pretty good ones at that, but still traveling alone with me? He couldn't help but feel a little heated.

Wait wait what are you thinking about Zel? It's just a friendly walk to the next town over, no need to jump to conclusions. Besides a princess of Seyruun would never think of me more then just a friend. He sighed, got up walking over to his bed.

I should get some rest even if it is just for a few hours, the trip will probably take a day or two, and with that Mr. Zelgadiss removed his cape, and every other cloth besides his trousers for a good nights sleep, till morning came. God they should really invent some sort of cooling mechanism!

* * *

><p>Morning came, Amelia and Zelgadiss got up as early as ever with all of there items packed (which wasn't to much ), awaiting for there friends Gourry and Lina to wake in order to say a proper 'See you Later'.<p>

"I'll be seeing you Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry!" waving as they made there leave towards the next town. Amelia slightly looked at Zelgadiss blushing a bit.

Few moments ago.

"Amelia can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Lina indicating a spot away from Gourry and Zel. "Sure Miss. Lina what's wrong?" Lina gave her a quick smirk. "You have a good time with Zel alright? Make sure your really helpful with everything he asks for." Amelia couldn't help but feel Lina was indicating something else, pulling off a small blush on her own face. "H-hey just what do you mean by that Lina?" She simply just gave her a wink, turning her around, shoving her lightly back to the group. "Remember just go with it!"

Sigh, just what Amelia needed thoughts such as these already popping in her head! No no I cant think this way, Mr. Zelgadiss wouldn't allow it, get your mind out of the gutter Amelia! She then started to give herself small physical hair pulls.

"Amelia are you alright?" He looked towards her, his face seeming a bit worried.

"Oh I'm fine sorry about that!" She gave a small smile looking towards his direction. Way to go Amelia already looking like a total mess. Sighed, placing her hands behind her head, looking up to him once more.

"Hey Mr. Zelgadiss what's the town were going to next?" Zelgadiss looked straight ahead not looking much in Amelias direction. "Well its not a very famous town, I figured we just snoop around there library and see if we get any clues, then we continue from there." "Alright sounds like a plan!"

Awkward Silence.

Oh come on Amelia think of something to talk about, this is getting to be really weird.

"Amelia thank you for accompanying me, I appreciate your being here." Zel couldn't help but scratch a small stone on his cheek, his face a little red. "Of course its no big deal Mr. Zelgadiss, I actually kinda wanted to come along with you." Zel placed his hand in his wire like hair, rubbing his head a bit, his visible eye closed. "Well, thank you" he crisscrossed his arms, looking to the left, opposite of Amelia, still having that faint blush.

Amelia smiled the rest of the way till zel spoke, saying we'll rest here for the night. This is nice, its okay if we don't talk the whole time, the fact that I got to be with Zel a little longer is fine with me. Plus I got to tell him I did really want to be with him. As friends of course! I mean he doesn't seem to actually want anything more, right?

"Here Amelia there should be a lake around here, mind fetching us some water? I'll be there in a short while to catch our dinner." Amelia nodded, taking the bowl. "Sure thing Zelgadiss-san" she paused to where she was, placing the bowl to her chest. "I didn't mean to call you that sorry Mr. Zelgadiss!" He wasn't she what she was going on about, "Oh no its no big deal you can call me that, I actually rather puffer it over Mr." She smiled, giving a small hint of blush. "Okay Zelgadiss-san I'll go get that water for us." and off she went what seemed to be a cheerful trip for her as Zel watched her make her leave.

* * *

><p>Ah finally finished our tents, now to wait for Amelia to get back with that water.<p>

A few moments later she came the bowl full. "Here we go I got it Zelgadiss-san" she placed it down beside a log, where she sat. "Ah that was kinda heavy bringing back here." She gave a small huff. "I'll be going then Amelia I waited for you to come back being that our tents are up already, I'll be back soon" and with that he made leave to the direction Amelia had returned from.

To keep herself busy she started adding sticks to the fire, to keep it alive. Messing around with the fire with a little twig. Hm Zelgadiss has been gone for a while, perhaps there aren't any fish biting? She yawned, placing her elbows on her knees, staring into the fire. What is taking him so long? She laid on the floor, still looking into the fire orange yellow red colors circling around themselves. She heard a noise, sitting up to see whom it was.

"Wow that's one big fish" Amelia looked surprised, wide eyed, at what Zel had over his shoulder. "He was a pain to catch, and there didn't seem to be any decent sized fish so, we'll have to manage" Amelia stood up, her hands together, all starry eyed. "I cant wait!" "Amelia it looks as though Lina's rubbed off on you a little", he gave a small smile. "Hey when your as hungry as me, seeing a fish that size who wouldn't be excited!"

Zel had finished fixing a way to cook the whole fish, steering the fish every couple of minutes. "Is he almost done cooking?" "Almost, I hope my cloths don't stay with the stench of fish" he sighed, "I'll have to wash them later." Amelia blinked, thinking of what Lina had told her. "Well I could clean them for? I mean I have to try and do what ever I can on this trip right!" Zel blinked, where did this come from? "I suppose, I'll just change into my spare clothing, take care of the fish it wont take long"

Zel had entered his tent, silently changing into his spare clothing, as Amelia stood there, steering the delicious looking fish.

She couldn't help but show some smile on her face, fishie fishie soon to be mine nomnomnom. Soon zel came out, changed into what seemed to be his pajamas, they were blue with white stripes, she couldn't help but noticed his features were nicely shown, wrapped around his body as such. Amelia quickly shook that thought out of her head.

He handed her his clothing, which she gladly accepted. "You really don't have to do this Amelia, you can just relax" "No I don't mind, I'll be back quickly." "Alright well the fish should be finished once you get back." She smiled. "Then I'll make sure to do a good enough job and still come back for dinner!"

She left towards the direction of the lake, it had been night for a few hours now, night had always seemed to make the lake so beautiful. She cheerfully started to clean Zel's clothing, finishing up she had one more piece of clothing to do, and for some reason she hadn't realized it till the end. She picked them up, then finally opening her eyes to see, his undergarments!

Amelia sat there, just staring for a few seconds, then ended up tossing them in the lake by accident. No no what did I just do, I have to get them back! She tried reaching over for them, trying not to fall into the lake itself. No good, I gotta get a stick or something. She quickly looked around, finding a long enough skinny twig. Yes that looks good enough!

Trying again she leaned over, this time successfully starting to pull them towards her. Almost there! Then something unexpecting happened, there was a frog at the other end, he started to pull the opposite way. No no go away Mr. Frog I need those !

She tried her best bringing them towards her once again, but alas the frog just wouldn't let go. I guess I'll be taking a dive then, she held her breath and went in, but the frog still wouldn't let go! Such a persistent amphibian, I need those back!

* * *

><p>Zel was wondering what was taking Amelia so long, he had already finished cutting the fish up, placing each piece separately on leafs he checked.<p>

Hm Amelia wouldn't take this long unless something happened, better go check on her. He made his way towards the lake, hopefully to find Amelia there.

* * *

><p>Come no little frog, I really need those please give them! The frog what seemed to be a 'no' started swimming away once more. I cant let this go on forever! Amelia then cast a ray wing flying over the frog, drenched wet, finally successfully having Zelgadiss underwear! She never thought she'd be so happy swinging around with his underwear. "I have them I have them!"<p>

Just then Amelia looked to where the rest of the cloths were, only to spot them and of course Mr. Zelgadiss. They both gave each other a stare, eye to eye. No words being said. "Amelia what are you doing with my undergarments!" "N-no its not what it looks like you see there was a frog.." She saw Zel's face extremely red as to what he had just witnessed, figuring out the story wouldn't matter at this point. "Amelia just please return them to me", he had covered his face with his hands, grabbing his other cloths, still wet "I'll be going to the campsite now, when your done here your foods getting cold!" He went off, obviously still embarrassed.

Amelia waited till she couldn't see him, to get back down, then looking at his underwear. How embarrassing, and I still have to hand them to him. She slumped back to camp, blushing deeply over the whole situation.

Finally getting there, she noticed Zel had already gone to bed, what a relief I can be at little at ease with this whole thing a little while longer. She quickly ate the food he had prepared so nicely for her, feeling embarrassed as she finished her delicious fish.

She placed his boxers where the rest of his cloths had been, on the log with a rock on top of each. Noticing a rock beside them, she laid it there as well.

Still wet Amelia went into her tent, changing into her nightgown, then went back out to place her clothing beside his, well other then her own underwear!

Returning back into her tent she slept there, dreaming of all the possibly worse things which could of happened, really nothing came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Writes~<strong>

_Alright well heres chapter two of starting off on our own journey~ _

_I admit I still need help with getting there right_ _characteristics in line! Review Review it makes me oh so happy~_


	3. Here we go again!

**I do not own Slayers!**

It had finally reached morning, the birds were chirping yatta yatta, awakening Zel from his not so pleasant slumber. He still couldn't get the image of Amelia holding out his underwear seeming to be so happy about having them at her grasp out of his head.

What got into her? There had to be a reason for her reacting like that, I mean he had never seen her act in such a way. Perhaps that would be the last time he allowed her to clean his own clothing.

He stepped outside his tent, eyes squinting a bit from the bright sun. The first item which caught his eyes had been the fish he laid out for Amelia had been eaten.

Well at least she didn't go to bed hungry, his eyes finally reached what had caused this event to take place. Walking over to his clothing to feel if they had dried out already. Yes I suppose that's good enough, he started to fold his clothing, even his underwear, a slight blush arose from his cheeks.

Sigh now why did this have to happen. He noticed Amelia's cloths were also there. N-no she couldn't be? His head turned to the direction of her tent. No Zel get the thought out of your head now! Of course Amelia has spare clothing, she wouldn't sleep in the nude! Besides, her underwear isn't even here! Zel shook his head, don't you even think about it get the image out of your head!

You have more control then this, get a hold of yourself! He decided to leave Amelia's cloths alone. Well since she is still asleep, might as well change back. Holding on to his wear, he went behind the tree he had slept in front of inside his tent.

* * *

><p>Amelia had sneezed, causing her to awaken from her swift pretty embarrassing dreams. She sat up, inside her tent, viewing the slight opening of her tent, letting in the bright sun. Ah it looks so bright out, she placed a hand to her mouth, yawning softly. Well it finally came, the time to face Zelgadiss about this whole fiasco. Oh I hope he doesn't yell to much at me. She yawned one last bit before heading out.<p>

Sleepily she crawled out of her tent, standing up giving a nice relaxing stretch. She walked towards the log where she had left her cloths the night before, noticing Zel's were gone.

Hm maybe he went off to check how long it'll be till we reach town. Grabbing her cloths Amelia really didn't want to change in the small space which her tent provided her. So the tree beside the campsite looked like a perfect place to change.

I'm sure Mr. Zelgadiss is off somewhere, besides it wont take me to long to change. Yawning once more with her eyes closed, walking over behind the tree.

* * *

><p>Zel had finished changing, leaving from behind the tree, not noticing Amelia's entrance from the side.<p>

Well Amelia cant sleep forever, better go wake her up. He walked over to her tent, crouching over, softly requesting "Amelia get up, we've gotta get moving." No reply, he stood up, looking around the area. Well I didn't see her leave, maybe she just didn't hear me? Saying it a bit louder this time, "Amelia get up or I'll come in there to drag you out" again no reply.

Hmph alright this is getting to be annoying, he entered her tent only to find her gone. What the? He quickly got to his feet, just now realizing her cloths had been gone.

No she couldn't have gone off on her own, and ditched me could she? The thought of Amelia leaving him out of the blue like this made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was because of what happened last night, sure I was mad but mostly embarrassed, but that couldn't have been enough to be an invite to leave?

Zel grabbed his chest. This pain, its weird, its not like the pain of being cut by a sword, but a unique hurt. I don't like it, what is going on with me, could the thought of Amelia leaving me really hurt that much? Why, he was a heartless swordsman what effect could Amelia have on him?

Just then, Amelia came from behind the tree. It had been the same tree he had just finished changing from.

Yawning , her eyes squinting from the sun, then getting back to there normal wide-eyed self. She noticed Zelgadiss, giving him a small smile, embarrassed as she recalled the events from last night.

" Listen Zelgadiss-san I can explain what happened yester-" before Amelia could continue talking, Zelgadiss walked up to her, giving her a small hug.

"Your still here.." he whispered softly, Amelia could barely hear those words from under his breath. What was going on? Did she miss something? "Of course I am Zelgadiss-san, why wouldn't I be?" still confused, she couldn't believe he was actually hugging her, he only ever did so if she had been hurt in some way.

He let go of her, realizing what he had just done, he looked away, blushing slightly. "About last night, lets just leave it behind us, I'm sure there was a good reasoning behind it.." Zel couldn't help but scratch his cheek a little, from the awkward reminder.

Amelia still trying to wrap around as to what just happened, just smiled. "Well I'm ready to head out Zelgadiss-san how about you?" He looked back at her, she always had such a nice smile. "Just have to take the tents down, then we can head to town its not to far, we should make it by this afternoon." She gave him a small nod, heading inside the tent to place her gown away, then coming back out to help him with the rest of the work.

* * *

><p>Here we are on the road again, almost to the little town we were heading for in the very beginning!<p>

Amelia started to hum softly to pass the time, it didn't seem to bother Zel, so she happily continued in her jolly little song.

"Amelia where did you get that song from?" She hadn't thought Zel would take an interest to her little hum, but since there was nothing else to talk about. "Well it was a song my mother would sing to me before I went to bed, it was a really pretty song I don't really remember the words, but the rhythm is still in my mind!" she was now walking ahead of Zel, walking backwards as she continued to hum.

Zel watched as she continued. "Amelia I'd be careful if I were you, we wouldn't want you tripping on a pebble." Zel smirked at Amelias reaction, "A small pebble can not trip a hero of justice!" just as she spoke with a fist in the air, she would of course, trip on a rock from setting her foot down at a wrong angle.

Zel hurried to her side, offering a hand to grab. "And what have we learned about walking backwards and humming at the same time?" Amelia embarrassed, took his hand, then started to fluff the dirt from off her bum. "Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't distract me Zelgadiss-san" she gave an excuse, crossing her arms, looking at the opposite direction from him. "Oh? Well excuse me for causing you to trip", he couldn't help but bring up a smile on his face.

"Hmph" was Amelia's reaction, he sometimes just loved treating her as such. She didn't mind, it was friendly fun, poking at her sides.

* * *

><p>Moments passed, and there it was! The entrance to the village they oh so longed to see.<p>

"Well we better head for the inn first, I can imagine your hungry Amelia?" she gave a small nod. "Yes a little it wasn't that noticeable was it?" Zel smirked, "I could hear your stomach the whole walk here." Embarrassed Amelia shouted "Mr. Zelgadiss that's no fair using your good hearing for evil!" she gave him a small humph once again, turning her face the opposite way.

He loved her small little anger fits, they were adorable, but of course he would never admit it out loud.

Arriving at the Inn, Zel had asked for two separate rooms. "Sorry we're currently under construction in most of the rooms, we had a bit of a problem a few days ago." Amelia and Zel stood there, awaiting what her next words were going to be. "Well we do have one lovely room, its got a decent spot near the baths, but its gonna cost ya." Zelgadiss sighed. "We'll take it, were only going to be in town for a few days anyways right Mr. Zelgadiss?" He looked over to Amelia, giving another sigh. "I suppose."

What had gotten into him? She had gotten hold of the keys after the inn keeper had handed them to her, telling her where exactly there room was going to be, she even gave Amelia a small wink. What was that all about?

Zel had been dragging a few feet behind her as they got closer to the room. Was something going on ? Amelia couldn't get her head around it.

They got to the room, she used the key to open the door, and it was then when it hit what was going on. Before Mr. Zelgadiss poked inside, she closed the door, turning around to him.

"Um we don't have to sleep here Zelgadiss-san we can go somewhere else!" Zel looked at her a little confused. "Don't be ridiculous Amelia, this is the only inn in town, and besides it cant be that bad."

But of course he was wrong, walking inside sure it was a big room, a suite no less. Everything you'd want to feel right at home. The problems were, well for one there was only one bed, what seemed to be king sized, and the other everything was red, even the drawers! It was the only room available, and I doubt Amelia wanted to sleep outside one more night.

At first Zel had thought the room would have two separate beds, and of course his dreams went crashing down, another sigh came out of his mouth.

Amelia went towards the bed, using the pillows to divide it at the middle. "There! Problem solved! Don't worry Zelgadiss-san I'm not a kicker", a slight blush came on Amelias face. Stupid why would you say that!

Zel placed his sword down, against the wall. "Well there's nothing we can do about it, and since there's no couch either.." there was a silence between the two of them, Zels gaze had fallen to the floor. "Listen I don't mind if we sleep on the same bed, we're friends here, so there's nothing to worry about." Amelia felt by saying that, something had happened, at that moment to her chimera friend.

"Right of course, I'll be at the baths", and with that he had left, indicating another emotion there, hard to decipher.

What just happened? Amelia stood there, confused as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes~<strong>

_Alright alright here's chapter 3__! Ah ha! Ideas Ideas there flowing at the moment~ Hopefully I can continue this for a while longer! Its so hard writing them long! Huff Huff Please Review and add your thoughts about it so far or what you think I should do it helps me a lot! _


	4. Frustration Flusters!

**I do not own Slayers!**

Just friends. The words had echoed inside Zel's head. I knew it from the very beginning but, hearing Amelia saying so right from her mouth, it just didn't seem right.

Zel had made sure he was the only one in the male baths, he hated people staring at him for his odd physical appearance. He had been soaking , in what seemed to be a hot spring, though indoors. The heat gave an amazing feeling, on his stone hard skin.

He needed to check the library out, but after what just happened, a bath is what was running around his thoughts.

Laying his head against the side of the pool, looking up towards the ceiling. There was something there, he had to admit. He hated having Amelia not being there beside him, but also the thought of her leaving any time soon.

Wait? Didn't I ask Amelia just to accompany me to this town, then afterwards who knows what's going to happen? She wouldn't leave would she? Well she was a Princess, she would have to be going sooner or later.

Sigh, it was to true, reality. Well I cant keep her with me forever, she'll need to leave eventually. What is going on with me? I've never thought of Amelia like this, while we were with Lina and Gourry. What's different?

Crossing his hands, within the bath , he started to do some thinking. It was obvious Gourry and Lina had been the perfect pair within the group. Sure one was an idiot while the other a crazed maniac at times, but it suited them.

Now Amelia, she would go on with her justice speeches, giving anyone who heard them a sort of, repent from what ever she thought was evil in this world. Zel had gotten use to her justice speeches, so they didn't necessarily harm him to much. At times she seemed cute, high above screaming her lungs out following her hearts desire.

Zel hadn't realized it, but he had been blushing. Amelia always had fire in her eyes, it was hard to find someone who kept that kind of routine up. Never wanting to give up, always trying to lend a helping hand. He was now starting to smile, noticing this he stood up, a hand holding at his towel.

Just what am I thinking about! I've lost track on what my main trail of thought was. Now that I think about it, Ah forget it! I'm done here anyways, might as well head around town for a bit.

Zel walking out towards the changing room, placing his original cloths back on. Feeling more relaxed, leaving to do some searching around town.

* * *

><p>Amelia had been unpacking her cloths, placing them in the red drawer. It was still to early to start heading to bed, so it wouldn't hurt to venture around a bit!<p>

She had been feeling somewhat sad, for having said that to Zelgadiss. Maybe that was going to far, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. She looked down to the small mirror the room had came with.

But, he does only see me as a friend, I mean he does blush a few times, but that's not a big deal. Oooh, this isn't helping me at all.

She stretched her arms out, behind her head. "Well I should get going." Amelia, having the key in her pocket, locked the door and headed outside, to start exploring what little clues she may find.

* * *

><p>Zel had first went to the library, the most obvious place to start looking. Picking out books with any bit of magic in the matter. Most appeared to be useless, though. There was one which took him an interest, but of course reading on it had been a book about cooking the most appealing dish, even a chimera would die for.<p>

Useless, another dead end, just what Zelgadiss needed in his life right now. He tossed a few books out of his way, causing the Liberian to shush him.

Every town had lead to the same exact ending, Zel was starting to just about lose all hope in ever finding a cure. Having to deal with this body for the rest of his life. He hated it, having to wear a mask in towns, just so people wouldn't get suspicious about him. The life of a heartless swordsmen, what else could make him feel even worse?

Zel had just walked out from the library, when he spotted Amelia which seemed to be asking around for something. He quickly hid behind a building, using his ears to pinpoint what exactly she had been asking.

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know, on how to set a reversal spell? Or happen to know where I can find more on the subject?" Zel found it odd, Amelia asking random strangers on magic, in which they probably never heard of, but still she was trying.

He smiled underneath his mask, allowing his eyes to linger on. Stop, just what am I doing? Turning around not paying attention to Amelia's actions.

Yes its generous enough she's helping me out, still I don't need to view her in such a way. He placed a hand covering his face. Perhaps I really am a monster.

With that Zel ran off, giving Amelia an indication of where he had been hiding.

Watching him as he ran off, she wondered if he was alright. They still hadn't spoken to each other about the whole thing, he was worrying her.

She ran after him, hoping to find out was going on.

* * *

><p>Zelgadiss jumped over a poorly made wooden fence, heading inside the forest, not noticing Amelia hot on his trail.<p>

What is going on with him? Without giving another thought, she continued to chase after him, then paused behind a tree, as he did the same in plain view.

He placed his arm across his forehead, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Keep it together Zel, he slammed his fist beside his head, causing a slight crack.

Amelia came from behind her hiding spot, walking towards him. "Mr. Zelgadiss are you alright?" That did it, he turned around giving her a strong glare. "Amelia didn't I tell you it was alright to call me Zelgadiss-san, there isn't a need for you to keep calling me that, after all were more then just acquaintances!" Amelia hadn't thought this little mistake would of effected him so much, she just stood there placing her fist to her mouth, giving what seemed to be cute to Zelgadiss. "I'm sorry Zelgadiss-san", Amelia replied.

Zel sighed, way to go now make Amelia start to hate you as well. He stood up letting his hand go though his hair.

"Amelia I didn't mean that, its just a lots been going though my head." He looked down, his eyes closed, still rubbing his head a little.

"I understand Zelgadiss-san." she had been slightly nervous since his outburst, she didn't know what to talk about now.

Zelgadiss took it upon himself to start a new conversation. "So Amelia.." he started, "Did you find out anything?" His gaze had lifted, wondering if she had figured out his snooping.

Amelia stood in front of him, with the same confused face she had before, then it all started to come to her. How did he know I was asking around! I thought of going to the library first but, people can be helpful to, just in case there was nothing useful there.

But still I didn't tell Zelgadiss what my whereabouts were, perhaps he! "Mr. Zelgadiss! Were you snooping around me!" she noticed she had indeed said Mr. again but it sort of suited the situation.

"Amelia it wasn't on purpose, I just came out of the library and there you were!" she stared him down, crisscrossing her arms , tapping her foot. "So that gave you the right to follow a young pure hearted maiden such as myself!" Zel was now menacingly rubbing both his hands on his head. "Your getting the wrong idea Amelia!" She was making this more embarrassing for him the he intended it to be.

Amelia turned around, starting to walk off. "Well I don't know about you Zelgadiss-san, but I'm heading to the inn to get something to eat! Feel free to follow behind, you seem good at it!" Zelgadiss started to catch up with her, side by side. "Now listen here Amelia don't but such ideas in your head!" he couldn't help but smile at this point, she always made him feel just right back to his old self. He lowered his gaze a bit to view her face, the cute pouting face she always had after one of these discussions.

He enjoyed every moment with Amelia, they always turned out for the better, he couldn't stay mad with her for to long.

Entering the inn, Amelia picks the table they both will be having there meals. "Waiter! Can we both have the double combo!" "And a cup of tea", added Zelgadiss. They later received there plates, Amelia quickly started to eat up, Zel cutting up his dinner first.

"I didn't realize you were so hungry Amelia." he looked over to how she continued to eat, as he finally placed his own food in his mouth.

"Well I was MR. Zelgadiss" , he couldn't help but feel the enthuses on the Mr. He closed his eyes, continuing to eat, sipping his cup of tea. "Amelia, you really are becoming a little bit more of Lina everyday." She ignored the comment, and ate at her hearts desire.

Finally finished with eating, it was no surprise Amelia should end up with a stomachache. "I guess for now on we should leave the food swallowing to the pros?" told Zelgadiss, as he carried Amelia's arm over his neck, wrapping his right arm around her waist, keeping her body up.

Arriving at the room, Zel used his free hand to open the door, locked. "Amelia I don't suppose you have the key with you?" "Hmm" was her only reply as she shuffled though her pockets, pulling out the key, handing them to him.

He grabbed onto them, opening the door to the room. Slowly walking over to left side of the bed, gently placing Amelia there.

Almost instantly as soon as she reached her head on the pillow, she feel asleep. Zel couldn't help but admire her. He smiled, removing the few straps of hair which was blocking him from her view, before he went over on his side to sit.

Even after moving across the room on the same bed, he couldn't help but leave his eyes on her. She looks so peaceful sleeping, its hard to believe her stomachs hurting. Zel closed his eyes, smiling once more as he started to remove his shirt.

Wait hold on, would it be such a good idea to sleep half naked? Sure there are pillows dividing us but, hold on Amelia did state we were friends here. So I guess its alright on her behalf.

Zel thought about wearing his spare clothing, but it was just so hot, he decided to remove his pants as well. Rolling up the sheets to place them half way. There I'll just make sure I wake up earlier then Amelia, before she sees anything in the morning.

And so on that note Zel had fallen asleep, looking towards the opposite direction of where Amelia was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes~<strong>

_Okay so I kinda took forever writing this chapter! I have some ideas for the next one, I wonder how Amelia will react to sleeping on the same bed besides a half naked chimera~ Oh ho ho Tune in next time! _

_Review Review Review~ It makes me happppeh and gives me the will to continue on!_


	5. Dreams are Great! Aren't They?

**I don't own Slayers!**

_Mr. Zelgadiss, no please don't its just to soon for anything such as this please! _

_But Amelia, there's a place for you in my heart come now, you don't have to act this way. _

_Slight whimpers passed on, Amelia had felt a tear run past her cheek. I'm crying but, why doesn't it feel like its me. There he was above her, his tears falling on her cheeks. Mr. Zel- He lowered himself, giving her a tight embrace. Thank you, for being there, always being there, expecting nothing in return. She didn't know what it was, but it felt nice, this feeling he was giving her. They had been like this for awhile, till Zelgadiss lifted his face once more, connecting with her eyes. _

_Amelia.. Awaiting for there lips to meet, moving her face closer to his, there eyes finally closed._

* * *

><p>Surely enough, this just had to be the time Amelia decided to wake up. She stared blindly at the ceiling, thinking over of what she had just dreamed about.<p>

Placing a hand to her cheek, moist. Guess I really did cry, I cant remember having a dream like that before. She sat up, feeling much better from her stomachache. Looking over to the window, it had still been dark probably just a couple of hours since she took rest.

Ah, its so hot in here, I still have all of my cloths on no wonder. Removing them, besides her underwear, tossing everything to the floor. She laid back down on the bed, placing a hand to her stomach. Hm, this is a little better, I guess.

She went on her sides, now noticing the pillows , which were at this point no longer in a straight line.

Blue, funny I thought everything in this room was red. She drifted off, then it hit her. Amelia had sprung up on the bed, looking at her half naked chimera friend, pointing a finger, while she covering her mouth.

He, He, He's! Half Naked! Calm down Amelia, don't do anything that might wake him up! There aren't a lot of stones on his body, funny I always got the image there were. Only a few times was his chest was visible to her, but never a full view. Slowly, she went on her knees, leaning in.

Zel's pretty cute when he's asleep.

Admiring his features a while longer, she heard a faint sound come from him. Probably nothing, then his noise started to make words.

_D….on…..t ….g….o….. M…..i…ss… A…me…l….ia. _

He's dreaming, about… me?

She crept a bit closer, near his face to get a better hearing of what he was saying. There wasn't much of anything after that. She practically laid there, her elbows on the bed, as Zelgadiss was blissfully sleeping right in front of her.

He was at a position where his face had now been facing her. Is this unjust? Watching Mr. Zelgadiss sleep peacefully, counting the stones on his chest, even daring to maybe touch his skin?

Amelia was still half asleep during this whole watching Zel sleep fiasco. She hadn't even realize what she was now wearing, or the fact that she could of actually seen if she wanted to, a little more of Zel then just his face and chest.

Daringly Amelia placed her finger, from his shoulder to his elbow, sliding off down to his stomach, making little circles. Heh Mr. Zelgadiss is enjoying his nap, so quietly.

Zel had made an unexpected move, causing Amelia to lay underneath his arm, his body dangerously closer to hers. All that was processing in her head at his point was, it'd be nice if this sort of thing happened more often, maybe even… become more then just friends. Amelia quietly fell asleep, a blush appearing at her face, awaiting for the sun to come out.

* * *

><p>Zel had woken up from a nightmare, no not his usual dream of Rezo turning him into a chimera, but about Amelia. His thoughts had finally placed together into a realistic scene, of the only person he cared about deeply, running away from him, cursing his existence. Even though Zelgadiss knew Amelia would never do such a thing, it hurt, pretty bad.<p>

He opened his eyes slowly, not because of the bright sun, but because he felt something odd, against his chest. Zel looked down, to find what seemed to be unreal. He looked straight ahead, trying to assess the situation that was now in front of him.

Amelia, how is she so close? And underneath my arm no less! Calm down Zel I'm sure you can move away without waking her.

He slowly started to back off, then quickly returning to how he was. I cant move! Amelia's only in her underwear for gods sake! Think Zel Think, lets see you cant move that's for sure, you also cant try and wake her up she might think you were some sort of pervert! So the only option is…

_Enjoy the View~_

Zels body had been heating up, he couldn't control it. Amelia, with almost nothing on, laying beside him. One of her legs had been laying on top of his, causing his to be in between hers. God this was not a good morning for Zel, he needed some sort of miracle to happen, or he was going to lose it soon.

There were small movements happening beside Zelgadiss, Amelia had started to wake up. Oh great now what, if she finds me awake then I'm, wait a minute awake that's it!

At that very moment Zelgadiss, closed his eyes, making believe he was still asleep. Calm down, if she doesn't realize that I'm awake maybe I can get by this.

Its so warm, but it's a nice warm, not your sticky smelly sweaty warm! Amelia pressed her body onto this heated spot, slowly opening her eyes. What could be..

She blinked several times, then moved her face up looking at his face. Mr. Zelgadiss? She could tell he was awake, his cheeks were red, and his eye lids kept moving slightly.

What have I done! I've caused Mr. Zelgadiss discomfort, and what's worse is he probably didn't want to wake me up by moving! Amelia didn't know what to do, she was freaking out literally, so the next best thing to do in her opinion was well!

Amelia quickly stood up, shoving Zelgadiss on the floor. Yelling to him, "No you may not have your way with me!" Zel had been staring up at Amelia, he knew that was his queue to run for the hills but, he just sat there blushing heavily on the cheeks, his hand covering part of his face.

She looked down, now finally noticing what she had been wearing, quickly fell to the bed, covering herself up. No no he saw me, how embarrassing.

There was a moment of silence, Amelia peeked out from her hiding spot, noticing Zelgadiss was still at his same spot. He looked a bit dazed.

"Um, Zelgadiss-san are you alright?" she had the blankets wrapped around her, so she got off the bed, beside him. "Zelgadiss-san?" she asked again.

He looked at her, quickly before saying anything else "I'm sorry Amelia I didn't mean to" "Shh I think it was mostly my fault, I woke up in the middle of the night and well I don't really remember all of the details." She gave him a small smile, both still highly embarrassed about the event.

She placed her head onto his shoulder, letting it rest there. "So Mr. Zelgadiss, what will we be doing today?" He placed his head on top of hers. "Well we can always venture to the next town, if you want to continue coming along with me", Amelia gave a sigh, placing her hand on his knee. "Zelgadiss-san, you should really know by now, I'll go where ever you do, I'm not going anywhere!"

Zel didn't know what to say, he felt relief. He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers. "Amelia?" "Yes, Zelgadiss-san?" "Lets hope and see if we can get separate rooms next time." Amelia giggled. "Ya I wouldn't want to cause you to blush so much again!"

"H-Hey!" The two faced each other, now laughing over this little situation.

He wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist. "Well are you ready to set off, to the next town?" "Only if your with me, Zelgadiss-san!"

And with that, the two got ready, to continue on there adventures, not knowing what laid before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes~<strong>

_Gotta say this was pretty eh I really don't know where I'm going with this. I could possibly stop right here and start something else. I'm not to sure yet though~ Review Review its the best thing to do~_


End file.
